Code Geass:Reik of the Vengance:Odio 11
by Eniasfausto
Summary: No hay mas remedio que desacerse de Reik a toda costa, es la unica forma de asegurar mi permanencia en el trono Britannian, ahora el mundo se encargara de determinar si prefieren continuar apoyando a un Mefistofeles o aun Fausto.


Odio 11: Fausto emperador

Estruendo de los cañones hadron contra las murallas del castillo de Charleston han provocado una gran brecha por donde los Knightmare Legion comienzan a entrar, se aseguro el jardín del extremo derecho del castillo, las tropas que han comenzado a desatar un infierno en las calles del castillo, una batalla donde los mismos civiles ya no han podido escapar, El Aorus-13 desciende sobre el jardín, Reik con su serio semblante mira a los soldados que le han hecho una reverencia.

-General Von Kaêstrer – dice Reik- Informe de la situación.

-Todo va según lo planeado, excepto por los miembros sobrantes de la guardia real, han hecho un perímetro sobre la ciudadela- Kaestrer, era si no el segundo hombre al que reik mas le temia en todo el mundo, frio sádico, un gran estratega, si alguien podría convertir un hermoso juego de la guerra en una masacre ese era Von Kaêster , ex general en el ejercito de resistencia Alemana del EU. Pero también uno de los hombres de mas confianza de Reik, bajo el mandato de reik el general Von Kaêstrer había sido capaz de entrenar a un sinfín de soldados en el arte de la masacre y la destrucción, su Knightmare usaba una lanza de prorporciones colosales, cañones Hadron y la habilidad de transformarse un una nave de combate aéreo, el Tyranus era el nombre de su Knightmare, un diseño inspirado en el Zangetsu de Todou.

-Por su alteza la princesa Cornelia- Grita Guilford ha tomado un knightmare especializado para el, y junto a su escuadron atacan a los legion que tratan de hacerlos caer para hacerse con el castillo.

Guilford visualiza al extraño knightmare imponente, que reduce a cero sus fuerzas, Guilford nota que ningún Knightmare lo sigue, Guilford entiende lo que ese Knightmare quiere, un duelo.

-Caballero Guilford, caballero personal de la tercera princesa de Britannia Cornelia – dice Von Kaéstrer por los altavoces.- considero un honor enfrentarme con usted en duelo.

-¡Quien sois vos! ¡Como se atreven a atacar el castillo de mi princesa!- grita Guilford , ha comenzado el duelo.

-Mi nombre es Jhon Rutther Von Kaêster , general de la legion 16 del sagrado imperio de las 5 espadas- el choque de las lanzas se hace presente, Guilford no esta en condiciones de combatir, sus fuerzas son muy limitadas, a demás está ciego, sabe que no tiene esperanzas de ganar, solo quiere detener esto hasta que su princesa pueda escapar, pero mas que nada por el hijo de su princesa. El hijo de Guilford.

-Reik y su guardia continua su marcha Guilford sabe que no puede hacer ya nada, ha perdido tan rápido, de pronto se activa el asiento ejector de Guilford, la maquina es destruida pero al menos guilford escapo. O eso creyo, la unidad de Kaêstrer se hace presente, y con su lanza atraviesa la capsula de escape de Guilford, ,con una presision de un cirujano, Guilford ha recibido una herida en el vientre muy profunda pero continua vivo, Kaestrer ha decidido dejarlo morir por el dolor.

Guilford puede sentir que alguien esta ante el, Guilford a gatas a logrado salir de la capsula cuando siente la tela del pantalón de Reik.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunta Guilford.

-No entiendo porque lo hiciste obviamente ibas a perder, Guilford.- Responde Reik.

-Por la seguridad de mi princesa yo…. ¿Quién eres tu?

Reik le susurra al oído de Guilford- Yo soy Mefistófeles, mi nombre de guerra es Erik Ti Britannia.

-¡Imposible!, Un Ti Britannia vivo. Por lo que más quieras no asesines a mi princesa.- Guiford ya casi no puede hablar- aunque les haya hecho mucho daño no….

-Guilford, Cornelia Li Britannia ha sido la que ha asesinado a mas Ti Britannia que cualquier otro noble, para ella ni el destierro se le hizo suficiente, y nos asesino uno a uno, Podria ser que tu me pidas todo esto por el sacrificio del padre.

-Si, ese hijo que su alteza tendrá es mi hijo, asi que por favor no lo mates, no la mates.

-Te equivocas Guilford, porque yo mataría a la madre de mi futuro hijo.

-Acaso tu… ¡Maldito!...-Guilford ha dejado de respirar, a muerto.

-Guilford, el hijo de Cornelia Li Britannia, es mi hijo, Lo siento Guilford, pero una vez que esto acabe, espero que puedas perdonarme.

Reik se dirige al interior de la ciudadela, escoltado por su guardia personal. Ya no hay nadie ahí, se dispone a entrar al salón del trono Britannian, y frente a el se encuentra empuñando su espada Cornelia Li Britannia.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Cornelia- ha dicho Reik mientras se arrodilla frente a ella.

-¡Tu eres quien nos ataco!- responde Cornelia.

-Si, pero tu fuiste la que nos ataco primero, Hermana, como sabras no todos estamos muertos.

-¡Quien eres Tu!

-Parece que ya lo has olvidado,- Reik se levanta del suelo- Mi nombre es Reik Ti Britannia,

-¿Reik Ti Britannia?, ¡Erik!-responde cornelia

-Cornelia Li Britannia, tu familia llego ha ser reconocida por haber asesinado a la mayor cantidad de Ti Britannia que cualquier otro noble.

-Los Ti Britannia habían enloquecido con el poder, atentaron muchas veces contra el gobierno, no son mas que escoria.

-Si, somos escoria, desterrados y eliminados uno a uno, pero no tienes de que quejarte después de todo este no fue mi plan. Al igual que tu yo le sirvo a Britannia, por eso he venido a imponer al gobernante de Britannia.

-Planeas convertirte en emperador- Grita cornelia.

-No, Reik no será el gobernador- Scheizel seguido por Kanon aparecen en la habitación- Solo me ayudo a abrir los ojos a esa terrible realidad, a la realidad que llamamos Zero.

-Hermano, tu traicionaste a Britannia- dijo Cornelia- como fuiste capaz de hacer algo asi.

-Cornelia entiende que esta es la única forma de llegar a la paz, solo a travez del miedo y la intimidación.- Schenizel habla con su firme semblante, el no teme a nada.

-¡Pero los Ti Britannia!, una cosa es interesarse por el futuro del mundo pero usar a un Ti Britannia.

- Lo siento Cornelia, pero el ve el mundo igual que nosotros. Antes que sea demasiado tarde nosotros podemos evitar el derramamiento de sangre.

-¡No!, no con la ayuda de los Ti Britannia

-Parece que ya me has olvidado Cornelia, y me has odiado, tienes toda la razón, de odiarme, he matado a mucha gente y he traicionado a otra para llegar hasta aquí, pero todo tu odio se originado desde ese dia, desde el dia que te negaron el amor, y te comprometieron con un Ti Britannia, con mi hermano, y por eso lo mataste, ¿seria muy conveniente no es asi? Los Ti Britannia eran los terceros en la línea de sucesión al trono, pero sabias que si ellos llegaban al poder sus ideas radicales del mundo pondrían en inestabilidad a los militares, y su forma de vida con esos sueldos tan altos terminarían, no podrías aceptarlo, y comenzaste a matarlos, sin los Ti Britannia, los Li Britannia llegarían mucho mas rápido al trono, en otras palabras, tu cornelia.- El ave de fuego aparece en el ojo derecho de Reik el geass ha aparecido- Cornelia tu la azote de los Ti Britannia, Asesina de mi hermano Jean Ti Britannia y mi hermana Gisell Ti Britannia, tú me los quitaste asi que yo debere quitarte lo que mas te queda en este mundo.

-¡Maldito!- Cornelia se dispone a atacar a Reik.

-¡Quieta!- Reik le manda la orden a cornelia, cornelia se para de golpe, no puede moverse, Reik ha hecho algo con su cuerpo. Se da cuenta al instante de que posee el geass.- Tu me quitaste lo que yo mas quería, y ahora yo te quitare lo que mas quieres.

-Haha, que podría ser ya no me queda nada en este mundo.

-Tienes toda la razón Guilford ha muerto no hace mucho en mis manos, y ese niño todavía no nace.

-¿Qué dices? Guilford esta muerto.

-Te quitare todos los recuerdos felices que tuviste,

-¿De que hablas?

-Tu castigo será vivir sin haber nunca haber tenido el recuerdo de Euphemia Li Britannia.

-No, eso no,¿ porque haces esto?, no es por los Ti Britannia, es por algo mas…

-Si cornelia, recuerda el nombre del emperador demonio Lelouch.

-¡No….espera…Noooooo!- Grita cornelia, ya es muy tarde, Reik ya ha activado su geass.-Euphy…- todos los recuerdos de ella son destruidos de su memoria, no son cambiados son destruidos, al final Cornelia ya no recuerda haber tenido a una hermana.

_**N.D.E (fragmento anterior sucede el día de la batalla contra Britannia el día que se toma el castillo de Charleston)**_

Atb. 2020 Britannia un mes desde la proclamación de Schneizel.

Su Majestad Schneizel, tomo las riendas de rearmar el ejercito Britannian, además de reiniciar la selección de los Knight rounds, Schneizel se ha dado cuenta que ahora el posee el poder de Britannia como el de las 5 espadas, ya no necesita de Reik ni de su geass.

-Su Majestad, es impresionante lo que ha conseguido en todo este tiempo-le decía Kanon a Schneizel, a su majestad el emperador.

-Ciertamente Kanon, ahora que Reik ha asegurado la lealtad de las 5 espadas, el primer ministro de Oceanica Reik Ti Britannia nos resulta inútil.- Schneizel sentado en el trono imperial.

-¿Que sugiere que hagamos con el?- pregunta Kanon.

-Bueno mi fiel Kanon, la UFN aun busca al terrorista que inicio el ataque a sus cuarteles generales, y aun desconfían de mi gobierno pero si les entregamos a reik y a su sequito que inicio todo esto, ellos nos volverán a incluir en la UFN.

-Dudo que Reik planee entregarse el solo. El no sigue sus ordenes majestad.

-Si, pero si sigue el honor Britannian y si el honor Britannian le exige ir a dar la cara por nosotros eso haremos.

-Un maravilloso plan su Majestad.

El Aorus-13 ha aterrizado en las costas de Silicia, Reik en orden de asegurarse la completa lealtad ha visitado al presidente de Italia, el representante de la espada numero 5 Tizzano Vernini.

Escoltado por la guardia real de Reik, entran en la mansión de Vernini, no hay nadie, ni Tizanno ni un alma, de pronto se escucha la sonata de los soldados, están marchando, caen las puertas, un gran numero de soldados usando uniforme de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros aparecen, apuntan desde el segundo piso iluminando con sus reflectores a Reik, debajo de ellos, dos Knightmares de 6ta generación le han cortado todas Las rutas de escape.

Schneizelpiensa Reik, sabe que Schneizel se le había adelantado, arriba de ellos baja por la escalera Tamaki, líder del escuadron encargado de tomar preso a Reik.

-Tu maldito, fuiste el que nos ataco.

-Como te atrevez a hablarme de esa forma, no sabes quien soy- exclama Reik

-Hombre Muerto- responde Tamaki.

-Soichiro Tamaki, un soldado de elite de la orden de los caballeros negros, también una aberración a la vida y la inteligencia.

-¡Tu!- Tamaki le apunta a Reik a su cabeza , se prepara a tirar del gatillo, visualiza esa magnánima hora, Reik sonrrie, levanta su mano, baja la cabeza mientras comienza a reir sádicamente. Da un chasquido de dedos.

-¡Sarah! – exclama Reik- el techo se rompe y la lluvia de balas que va dirigido hacia Reik es interceptado por el poderoso Knightmare un nuevo modelo sin duda de la generación de la 10va generación de Knightmares, del sistema Legión "El Agrícola".

Dorada armadura con bordes color rojo, la chica conductora del Knightmare pelirroja de ojo azul con el semblante asesino de Marcella, y noble y sereno de Kanon, el traje de batalla nos muestra a una venus vestida con el traje muy pegado a la carne.

-¡Como se atreven a atacar a su alteza!- grita la piloto del Knightmare, una ráfaga asesina de disparos cierne a los soldados del los Caballeros Negros

Tamaki logra salir ileso y los escuadrones interceptores del Black Knight Order atacan a la nueva unidad.

Hermosas flores de destrucción matizan el cielo desde donde el Agricola usando una lanza que emana radiación elimina todo lo que esta a su paso, La lanza Longinus el arma que esta equipada en el agrícola.

-Jaja-rie Reik- nunca podrán vencer al Argicola, el mismo sistema de guerra que el Cesare y el Tyranus, con la diferencia que el piloto que esta al mando del Knightmare no es nada menos que Knight Round No 3 Sarah Walestern.

Un destellante parpadeo en el cielo que cambia a color rosa, y todas las unidades enemigas han sido eliminadas, sin duda algo muy parecido al FLEIA, de hecho Giovanni ha modificado a los Knightmares para que utilicen una especie de FLEIA a pequeña escala.

_Una semana después._

Una fiesta se celebra en Britannia, Schneizel y Kanon,, hablan con otros nobles, al parecer las noticias de la muerte de Mefistófeles, se hace presentes, Marcella había quedado destrozada y huyo tres días atrás, La UFN acepto a Britannia en sus negociaciones, las cosas salian como Schneizel quería, hasta que hubo un apagón de luces, la obscuridad de la noche trago el salón del trono del castillo de Charleston, se oyo como caían los techos abovedados del salón, y como angeles que desendian de los cielos, aparecieron los Knightmare Cesare y Agricolae

Reik seguido de su general Von Kaestrer, apareció ante su majestad.

-Reik parece que en el fondo si eres un Mefistófeles- dijo Schneizel .

-Schneizel El Britannia como te atrevez a engañarme a mi, a Reik Ti Britannia, el primer emperador del Sagrado Imperio de las 5 espadas.

-Jo- exclamo Schneizel- ¡Guardias arresten a ese hombre!- grito Schneizel – Los guardias aparecieron , pero permanecieron inmobiles.

Se hizo un silencio, nadie movia ni un musculo, no por miedo, sino por respeto, Schneizel se ha dado cuenta que ha perdido.

-¿Como lo hiciste Reik? – Dijo Schneizel.

-eso es porque soy un verdadero Fausto,- exclama Reik- ¡Guardias, arresten a ese hombre!, los guardias procedieron a esposar a Schneizel y llevarlo ante Reik.

-_Reik, seras capaz de hacer revivir el nombre del príncipe demonio, sumiendo el mundo en la guerra otra vez, el mundo estigmatizara en ti su odio y Britannia volverá a ser parte del odio de la gente, todo lo que he hecho para evitar que eso ocurriera, ha fallado y yo erre, el mundo me perdonara a mi pero no a ti Reik Ti Britannia_

Marcella y Sarah se han colocado al lado de Reik, algo nota Schneizel en la cara de Reik mientras , El emperador de las 5 espadas saca el revolver , el geass , del muchacho de cabello blanco continua activado, y por si fuera poco en su ojo izquierdo también ha recibido el geass.

Saca el joven emperador y lo apunta a la cabeza de Schneizel, Kanon corre hacia el demonio con cara de humano, para matarlo, entonces siente el joven homo, un frio en su cuerpo, Marcella ha disparado al muchacho de cabello castaño, Kanon ya no sabe que pensar, cae en las valdosas frias del suelo.

Reik susurra a unas palabras a Schneizel. Y luego usa el geass en el monarca caído.

_-Reik para salvar al mundo deveras causar mucha mas miseria que durante los tiempos de guerra, incluso si eso involucra que el mundo prefiera recordar al emperador Lelouch para olvidar la miseria del demonio Reik, Aunque todos terminen odiándote, yo te continuare queriendo hermano._

El tifón de neuronas aparece, el geass implantado en Schneizel es definitivo, se hace presente y consume su mente poco a poco, finalmente escucha esas palabras que un extraño con cabello blanco le susurra al oído.

-Lo siento mucho, hermano, realmente lo siento.

El efecto del geass ha terminado.


End file.
